Atlantic: Disney Villains Day
Atlantic: Disney Villains Day is the 23rd episode of Season 29. Summary The Disney villains trick Mayor Mickey into giving them the key to the city, and only Luna Girl, who is the only villain with a good heart, can help the Disney Junior Club stop this evil madness. Plot The episode begins on the streets of Disney Junior Town where Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia were skateboarding while Izzy, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were on their scooters and Cubby was on his rollerblades. The kids and Kwazii were happily rolling on their wheels when suddenly, they saw two Disney villains, Captain Hook and Jafar, on their path at the park as Kwazii shouts at them to look out! Jafar and Captain Hook saw him and his friends coming, but before they could stop, they crashed and soon, all of them were sent flying into different deirections and then crashing onto rocks, the clock tower, trees, and even falling into flowerbeds, bushes, or in the water fountain. Getting out from the bushes, Kwazii was annoyed and he scowls at Captain Hook and Jafar as he asked them, in an irritated tone, what was the meaning of getting in his and his friends way of ruining their super happy wheel-rolling fun. After getting up and dusting themselves, Captain Hook and Jafar scolds at Kwazii to watch where he was going which angers him even more and he angrily tells them that it was their fault for making them crash into them in the first place. Rolling his eyes, Jafar scoffs and he and Captain Hook tell Kwazii to watch where he and his friends are going as they walked away, with mocking laughter. Just hearing those two villains laugh like that made Kwazii more angrier and activate his enchanted fire that he felt like he wanted to literally burn them to ashes. Luckily, Captain Jake and Izzy were quick to calm him down as Amaya suggests that they should go get some ice cream to forget about what happened. Kwazii says that sounds like a good idea as he leads his friends to an ice cream parlor. However, while they were back on the sidewalk, Sofia noticed that the air smelled so sickening when she inhaled it as Greg inhales the air and lets out a cough before holding his nose. Sofia was right about the air! It was like someone has polluted the air with stinky sewer gas, then Kwazii had to pull Captain Jake by the jacket when he saved him from a talking car named Jackson Storm. Stopping himself, Jackson snaps at the kids to watch where they’re going and be careful where they step. Disgusted by his talk, Captain Jake yells at him if he kisses his mother with that mouth as Kwazii agrees with his best friend and tells him (Jackson Storm) angrily that he‘s the one who should watch where he was going and asks him “can‘t ya see we’re on our way to get some ice cream?!” With a scoff, Jackson rolls off, spraying a cloud of black smoke out of him and towards Captain Jake, Kwazii, and their friends, who all coughed. Suddenly, another car drives too fast on the road and Captain Jake and Kwazii jumped onto the sidewalk for safety. Then the kids and Kwazii looked up to see some more villains flying in the sky. What was going on around Disney Junior Town today? And what was this? Disney Villains Day or something? At town square stood Mayor Mickey onstage saying in the microphone, “Welcome to Disney Villains Day!” Yep. It’s Disney Villains Day alright, Greg says in a dismissive tone of voice. Something was up, and the PJ Masks are gonna find out tonight. Powers that Kwazii uses *Atlantic Armor *Poseidon’s Trident *Enchanted Fire *Invisibilty *Super Hearing *Earth Slam *Mermaid Tail Slap *Super Strength *Magic Vines *Dark Twister *Magic Key *Magic Rope *Magic Cage *Magic Chains *Magic Cuffs *Stretchy Power *Aqua Wings *Teleporting Power Villain Motives * All Disney Villains (except Luna Girl): To trick Mayor Mickey into giving them the key Characters * Trivia *The beginning of the episode is similar to the beginning of Evil Villains Day from SheZow, although there are some differences. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 29 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Jafar Category:Episodes focusing on Maleficent Category:Episodes focusing on Cruella De Vil Category:Episodes focusing on the Evil Queen Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Mal Category:Episodes focusing on Evie Category:Episodes focusing on Carlos De Vil Category:Episodes focusing on Jay Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 29 episodes based on cartoons